Wisdom, Power, and Courage
by PrincessZeldaBelle
Summary: The Final Chapter! The betrothal of Zelda Leads to termoil as a torn Hyrule still recovers from the bonds of Ganon.
1. Ch 1

Author's Note ~ I am a firm believer that Link would have been a fool to have gone back to his childhood. I know I'm not alone in this theory either. And that's what this story is based upon. So forgive me if it does not conform to Nintendo's storyline, but I happen to like it this way. :)

This story is Rated PG~13

Most of the Characters belong to Nintendo and are used without permission simply for my own sanity's sake.

Chapter 1

With the help of the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage, Hyrule Castle had been recreated to its former glory. Link, the Hero of Time, had refused to return to his childhood, and I couldn't say I was disappointed. He was now a very dear friend to me. And as much as I longed for more than just a friendship with him, it was not possible. Since two days after my birth, I had been betrothed to Prince Tomman of Calatia. I hoped the marriage contract had been forgotten with the fall of Hyrule to Ganondorf, but shortly after his exile to the Evil Realm, a letter had arrived from Calatia detailing how Prince Tomman wished to be received within the month. Having never met him, I thought perhaps the joining of the two kingdoms would help strengthen Hyrule in the event Ganondorf ever returned. But already, by the wording of his letter, I did not like him. I tried to convince myself that as a Princess, I must remain diplomatic, but my growing feelings for Link made it all the more difficult to accept my destiny. 

It was mostly the little things that Link did that made it so hard: the lingering hand on my shoulder, the sideways glances when he thought I wasn't looking. I couldn't be sure how he felt, and I didn't have the courage to ask. Courage was his realm. 

I dealt with my torment with a quiet dignity. There was nothing I could do. 

Prince Tomman arrived as scheduled. The black clouds threatened to open any second as the entourage came to a stop just before the castle steps, winding down the long dirt path. I could not see the end of his following; there must have been more than fifty attendants, along with countless soldiers. I stood at the top of the steps leading into the castle, Impa to my right and Link to my left. I glanced at Link momentarily as the train came to a stop. Our eyes locked; I couldn't be sure, but I was almost certain I could see the torment in his eyes that I felt in my very soul. The moment seemed to last an eternity; a lifetime I played out in my mind nearly every night, imagining what life would be like if only. . . I stopped myself, turning my gaze to the Prince. Wondering and imagining only made the situation worse.

The Prince dismounted, looking around. He was a tall man, standing a good head taller than Link. A deep blue velvet cloak covered his broad shoulders and a matching hat topped the well-groomed red locks. The brim of the hat shaded his eyes, but already I could tell there was something in his eyes that bothered me. A flash of disgust seemed to sneer across his face, disappearing as quickly as it had come. Tossing the reins to an attendant, his eyes fell upon me as he scaled the stone steps. He looked me up and down the way a hunter looks to his prey. "Zelda, I presume," he said, his voice flat as though he were disappointed.

"Prince Tomman," I replied, inclining my head.

"You will address me as 'My Lord,' or 'My Lord Husband,'" he snapped sharply. I could see Link out of the corner of my eye clinch his fists at the way he addressed me. I thanked the Goddesses he held his tongue.

"Yes, My Lord," I said, trying to unlock my jaw. I breathed deeply, holding my temper.

"I trust all is as I specified in my letter."

"As well as we could oblige, My Lord. You must understand that Hyrule is still recovering from the reign of an evil tyrant." Tomman rolled his eyes. The longer I stayed in his presence, the more I disliked him.

"I do not wish to hear excuses. I trust my men and attendants will be well accommodated?" he said, turning the subject away from Hyrule's past.

"We will do what we can. Had we perhaps been given notice of the great numbers you would be traveling with. . ."

"I would imagine, Princess, that you of all people would understand the great numbers in which royalty must travel."

"I'm afraid not. I travel with little more than my guardian Sheikah and the Hero of Time." He seemed to scoff at the title that had been bestowed upon Link. The Prince's eyes wandered over to him. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I could feel a hint of apprehensiveness from Tomman. "Link is all the protection I need." I bit my tongue, wanting to add a remark about with an attitude like his, it was no wonder he needed an entire army to protect him.

Link crossed his arms before him, his knuckles white as he clinched his arms. No doubt to restrain himself from pulling his sword.

"Yes, well. . ." Tomman's voice trailed off for a moment. "I wish to see my new kingdom," he said, his harsh eyes returning to me.

"My Lord," I said, biting back the urge to say something else, "perhaps we should wait to see if the weather will clear." 

"I said I wish to see my kingdom." He was dangerously close to me, but I stood my ground, unyielding.

"Let me be the first to remind you," I hissed in his face, "that we are not yet wed and until that appalling moment, this is still my kingdom. Not yours." I knew that perhaps I had said too much that may have offended his Highness, but the moment was passed and it was too late to take anything back. I turned from him, walking into the castle. Impa followed closely behind me, but I caught in the reflection of a mirror in the front hall Link glaring at the Prince for a moment before following. I'm not sure if they exchanged words, but at the time, I could care little. I despised the man I would soon be calling 'husband.'


	2. Ch 2

This story is Rated PG~13

Most of the Characters belong to Nintendo and are used without permission simply for my own sanity's sake.

Chapter 2

"He is absolutely insufferable!" I said, pounding around the little garden where Link and I first met. Link sat on the ground, picking at the grass while Impa stood by, her arms crossed.

"There's no way to break the marriage contract?" Link said. I closed my eyes, wishing there was some way.

"I could only wish. It was something my father set up and now that he's gone, there's little I can do." I sighed. "Besides, I'm quite sure his royal pain would no sooner declare war on Hyrule if I were to break the contract."

"Yes, it seems he has had his sights set on this kingdom for some time," Impa said, breaking her long silence.

"Our armies are in no condition to fight a war," I added, sitting down beside Link. He picked up a small stone, launching it across the garden.

"What I would give for five minutes alone with him," he hissed quietly. "No guards, no etiquette. Just me, my sword, and that fat head of his on the ground." I lowered my head, hoping my hair would hide my smile until I could compose myself. Link was rarely one to lose his temper, but it seemed that we all had been pushed to our brinks in just a few brief moments with Tomman. I raised my head, traces of a smile spreading across Link's face. "Tell me you wouldn't want to see that."

I bit my lip before answering. "Actually, I'd rather it be me with the sword." Link's smile broadened, laughing a little. I smiled at him, closing my eyes for a moment. What I would give for a way to break this damned contract.

I readied my horse beside Link and Epona as we waited for Prince Tomman. The clouds had broken up, denying us the much-needed rain. But in the wake of it all, we could in the very least show the Prince Hyrule. I had planned to start with the Temple of Time. If he were to rule this kingdom, he would have to be well versed in our beliefs. To me, they were much more than a belief. . . it was very real, as I carried the Triforce of Wisdom within me. I could only hope that wisdom would help me to keep my temper in the following hours with the Prince.

I mounted Cathrine as the Prince rode up with one of his guards following closely behind on his own steed. He sneered when his eyes fell upon Link. I could care very little what he thought. I'm sure Link agreed with me. I flicked the reins and we started down the dirt path leading toward Hyrule Castle Town. As we passed the iron gates, Prince Tomman brought his steed up beside mine, forcing Link to fall to the back. I could say little, as it was within the Prince's birthright to ride at the foremost of any entourage, even one as small as ours. We slowed the horses as we entered the Market. People stepped aside quickly as we rounded toward the Temple. Tomman's eyes were fixed forward, his head tilted upward, not so much as daring to even look down to the people he would soon be ruling. I bit my tongue as I smiled and waved to some that I knew, most that I did not. Link on the other hand seemed to know everyone we passed, especially the young women. I felt a bit of jealousy burning in my stomach. But what was I to do? We were not promised to each other. Link was free to see whomever he chose. With as handsome as he was, he could have any girl in all of Hyrule. Especially this princess. I sighed, focusing on my task at hand and my future as we pulled up before the Temple of Time.

"And what is this place?" Tomman asked as he dismounted, not even offering to help me down. I actually did not need the help, and Link knew this well, but he was by my side quickly nonetheless, as though he had thought the same as I had. He smiled slightly at me, giving me the strength to deal with the pest of a prince.

"This, my Lord, is the Temple of Time." As we entered the Temple, I noticed that the guard stayed outside. Link noticed too, electing to stay with him, though I inwardly wished he had come in with us. "This Temple was built by the ancient Sages who protect the Sacred Realm where the Triforce was once kept." I looked beyond to the Door of Time that stood closed. Beyond the door was the Master Sword, standing within the Pedestal of Time. Link had laid the sacred sword to rest just after defeating Ganon for the final time. The Door of Time closed and the Spiritual Stones were returned to their former owners, the Kokiri Emerald given to Saria for safe keeping until the Deku Tree Sprout was old enough to care for it. I turned my thoughts back to the Prince standing before me.

"If this 'Triforce' is no longer there, why must this Temple still stand? Land like this should be put to a more fruitful use."

"Such as?"

"We all pass. This would be a righteous place for a tomb so that all of my subjects can worship me from the great beyond, and not some 'Triforce' that never even existed."

"The Triforce does exist. Seven years ago, an evil man broke his way into the Sacred Realm, touching the Triforce. He was not one of True Force, so the Triforce split into three pieces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. The Triforce of Power stayed with him while the other two pieces vanished, seeking two individuals that possessed these traits highly over others." I thought it might be best to leave out that Link and I each carried the other two pieces of the Triforce, as Prince Tomman rolled his eyes, looking away uninterested. "Forgive me if I bore you, my Lord," I nearly spit, "but if you are to rule this kingdom, then this is something you must know."

"Childish foolery that parents tell their children at night to scare them into obedience." As he looked about the flawless architecture of the Temple, a strange noise caught my attention. I looked about, realizing that it was a clash of swords from outside the Temple.

"Link?" I questioned, turning away from the Prince. I ran out the doors into the garden of the Temple. Link battled the other guard, their swords clanging loudly as Link kicked the guard, throwing him into the reflecting pool beside the Temple. He held his sword at the guard's throat, before shoving him into the shallow water.

"I've seen enough bloodshed in this lifetime, thanks," Link said, standing. As he sheathed his sword, I noticed the slash across his back, his green tunic stained crimson. I ran to his side as he waded out of the pool.

"Link! Are you all right? What happened?" A million other questions raced through my mind as I helped him from the water.

"I was attacked," he said, placing his arm about my shoulders for balance. I could tell he was weak as he leaned on me more than he had after the fight with Ganon. Something was terribly wrong. "I knew I couldn't trust him. That's why I stayed behind. I made the mistake of turning my back for a second. . ."

"How preposterous!" Tomman said as he walked into the sunlight. "You must have provoked my guard in some way. He would never attack anyone without cause."

"And neither would Link," I said, defending the Hero. "I'm afraid we'll have to cut our tour short. His wounds need tending to." We walked to Epona and Cathrine, making our way back to the castle.


	3. Ch 3

This story is Rated PG~13

Most of the Characters belong to Nintendo and are used without permission simply for my own sanity's sake.

Chapter 3

Little was said between us the entire trip back and through the castle. Link sat upon his bed as I readied the potions to treat the slashes. My eyes drifted to Link. He sat slumped, his head lowered, his hands resting on the mattress between his legs. His golden bangs fell over his eyes. . .I couldn't be sure if they were open or not.

I carried the small bowl to the bed, setting it on the table beside some towels. "Let me help you out of your tunic," I said quietly. His head remained lowered as his hands went to the belt buckle, unfastening it silently. I pulled off his Kokiri tunic carefully, revealing the once white undershirt, stain dark red in several places. The undershirt was tighter, making it more difficult to pull it off without him wincing. He was still silent as I sat down to work, noticing the strong muscles of his arms and back tensing as I touched the dampened cloth to his skin. I traced the lines of red carefully as the potion did its work; each shallow cut closed almost instantly. The deeper cuts would take a little more time, but shortly, they would all close as well. I dipped the towel into the small bowl, his hand grabbing mine. I stopped, dropping the towel into the bowl as he lifted his head for the first time since sitting.

"Tell me you believe me, Zelda," he said quietly, breaking his long silence.

"Of course I do," I said, grasping his hand tighter. "I know that you would not have attacked him without reason, no matter what they might say." I smiled as I could see the relief set in his crystal blue eyes. He reached up, touching my face lightly.

"Thank you," he whispered. He turned away, knowing he could rightfully go no farther. I looked down, frustrated by everything. Without allowing my thoughts to interfere with what was right and wrong, I reached up, turning his face toward me. Without a second thought, I leaned forward, closing my lips over his. He froze for a brief moment before returning the kiss. Years of pent up emotion poured out as his strong arms wrapped around me. I didn't want the moment to end, but eventually, Link pulled away. "You know," he said, a mischievous grin crossing his face, "he could kill me for this."

"I know," I replied, unable to share in his amusement. "That's what frightens me. He has an entire army at his beck and call." He brushed the fallen locks of hair from my face, smiling.

"It's worth it. Let them come knock the door down." His words were chosen poorly. As he leaned in to kiss me again, a heavy pounding rang from the door.

"You were saying?" I said, standing. I opened the door, my mood plummeting to see the sneering face of Prince Tomman.

"I need a word with you in private," he said, grabbing my arm, pulling me from the room. He dragged me down the hall in an iron grip, choosing a door randomly. He flung it open, throwing me into the room. "You are to stay away from that garbage from now on," he hissed as he slammed the door behind him.

"I don't believe you have any right to tell me who I can and cannot see. You are not yet my husband!"

Tomman grabbed my throat, pinning me to the wall. "But I am your husband in practice, and your future king and that is more than enough reason to obey me!" I could feel my breath stop as he squeezed the very life from my body. I struggled for a moment as I called upon the power of the Triforce of Wisdom within me. Between my shortness of breath and lightheadedness, I could not control the strength of the magic. The unfocused beams shot out from my body in every direction, accomplishing my main goal, which was to release Tomman's grip, as well as toppling everything in the room. Tomman landed several feet in front of me, the wind knocked from him. I slid down the wall, trying to regain my breath and strength.

"How dare you lay a hand upon me," I hissed. He sat up slowly, his eyes little more than slits that he glared through.

"You will pay dearly for that, witch." He clambered to his feet, leaving me alone in the darkness of the dilapidated room.

I waited a few moments in the darkness, my breath slowly returning, but not without a lingering pain around my throat. I touched it gingerly, wincing at the coming bruises. "How in Din's name does Link deal with pain so well?" I said softly to myself, staggering to my feet. Tomman's footsteps had long since silenced, but I did not trust him to not have left something waiting for me. I opened the door carefully, peering out into the empty hall before leaving the shambles of the room behind me. I had to find a way to break the marriage contract now. He would no doubt do something like that again, if not worse once we were wed.

I returned to Link's chambers to find it in worse condition that the chamber I left behind. "Link?" I called, praying for some sort of answer other than the deathly silence I received. I scoured the room. The bowl of potion had been knocked to the floor, along with the tables and chairs within the room. Under the mess of bedding I found his sword belt and sheath, but his sword was gone. Drops of crimson dotted the floor, smearing toward the door as though something had been dragged through them. I followed the trail I'd not see before quickly down the hall, toward the winding flight of stairs leading toward the front hall. The trail stopped just before the doors leading out of the castle. I flung the doors open, hoping to see something, anything that might tell me what had happened. Only the soft song of a distant lark greeted me. I closed my eyes, clinching my fists before me as I tried to find a telepathic connection with Link. ~~Link, can you hear me? Link?~~ Tomman had struck quicker than I had anticipated, but I couldn't begin to fathom what he had done. ~~Impa?~~ 

~~Yes?~~

~~Oh, thank the goddesses. Where are you?~~

~~Kakariko Village. Is something the matter?~~

~~Link is gone. I think Tomman may have done something.~~

~~I don't-~~ 

~~Impa?~~ No response. ~~Impa!~~

I opened my eyes, a moment of panic setting in. Something had happened to Link, and now Impa. I turned to run for the stables, but found my path blocked by the perpetrator of everything that was happening.

"Where are you off to in such a rush, dear Princess?" he said, a sinister sneer crossing his thin lips. I could tell he already knew the answer without a word passing my lips.

"What have you done with them?" I hissed, wishing for a bow and fire arrow at the moment.

"Merely bought a little insurance." He grabbed my upper arm, dragging me back toward the castle. "You see, I can't have that snot-nosed little hero of yours running around ruining my plans. And your guardian, nothing more than icing on the cake." He wrenched me through the twists and turns of the castle that he strangely seemed to know all too well.

"And what plans might those be?"

"Now what fun would that be if I told you now?" He opened the door to my bedchamber, dragging me inside. "Tell me how you did that earlier. Where did a little wretch like you learn magic like that?"

"A magic that lives within me, my lord," I hissed, "that if you're not careful, will come back to bite you again." He reared back, slapping me hard. I fell to the mattress, a trickle of blood forming in the corner of my mouth.

"The more remarks like that, the more I will enjoy your demise." One of his minions stood in the doorway looking to Tomman.

"It is done," he said, a strange look filling his eyes. Tomman leered, turning back to me.

"What is done?" I asked, cautiously.

"I told you that you would pay dearly. Your little hero. . ." His smile was demonic as he dragged out the inevitable. "Is dead."

"No. . .no you. . .you lie." At that, Tomman nodded to his minion who smiled in return, stepping aside. Two guards dragged in the battered, lifeless body of the Hero of Time. "No!" I cried out, lunging forward, but Tomman caught me, throwing me back to the bed.

"Cut him up and feed him to my dragons," the prince ordered, before turning back to me. The burning tears welled up in my eyes as they dragged Link's body back out of the room. "Careful what you do, little girl, or your guardian is next." His laugh echoed in my ears as he slammed the door. I could hear the bolt fall into place with no key on my side. I jumped to my feet, pulling on the door.

"Let me out!" I cried through the tears that wracked my body. I pounded on the door with all of my strength, collapsing into a pile of tears and blood, a prisoner in my own home. To add insult to injury, my love was dead, and it was my fault.

I had not the strength to move the length of the long night. My dreams were haunted by my last visions of Link, and all of the terrible ways he may have met his demise. The images burned into my memory, lingering in my blurred vision as I tried to open my eyes. The sky was a delicate pink; the start of a new day. It didn't matter. I imagined Tomman would kill me himself the moment we were wed. That would be a blessing. If he truly wanted to torture me, however, he would wait until I bore him a son before killing me. Either way, my life was destined to end in a hell only my mind could dream of.

My thoughts were cut short by faint voices outside my door. I strained to hear, catching only bits of sentences.

"Wedding. . ..today. . ..Temple. . ..destroyed. . .tonight. . ." My breath caught in my throat.

"That no good, backstabbing, two-timing son of a-"

~~Zelda?~~ My colorful array of names for Tomman was cut short by Impa's voice ringing in my head.

~~Impa? Where are you?~~

~~I am being held within the dungeon. I'm sure Tomman has already shared with you that I am to be used as collateral to ensure you two wed.~~

~~Yes, I'm afraid he has.~~

~~What are you going to do?~~

~~The only thing I can do.~~ Before I could finish more of the thought, the bolt clicked. I sat up quickly, rolling out of the way as the door swung open. Tomman invited himself in, looking down upon me like a starved creature looks upon dinner.

"Good morning, my dear Princess," he said. "I trust you slept well." I said nothing, looking away. "Good. Then I imagine you are well rested enough for our wedding today. I took the liberty of arranging to have it in your precious Temple so that you may get a good last look at it." I glared at him through tired eyes, a small plan developing in the back of my mind. I could do little to protect the Temple of Time without the help of the other six Sages. And even if I could somehow contact them all in time, Impa would not be free to help. But I could use the power of the Triforce to end the madness. Even if it meant taking my own life in the process, I could not allow Hyrule to fall into the hands of another evil tyrant. But this was not the place. There were too many of his guards around; they would surely make quick work of me if I in some way survived. I needed time to develop the plan further. "Well, aren't you going to get ready?"

"I have until sunset, don't I?"

"Have it your way," he said, exasperated. He slammed the door shut, locking the bolt in place once again.

~~Zelda? Are you all right?~~ Impa's voice resounded in my mind once again.

~~Yes. I need some time to devise a plan. Can you contact the other Sages?~~

~~I shall try.~~

~~We must stop Tomman at any cost.~~ I had a feeling it would be the ultimate price, but it would be worth it to see that Hyrule stayed free of his rule.


	4. Ch 4

This story is Rated PG~13

Most of the Characters belong to Nintendo and are used without permission simply for my own sanity's sake.

Chapter 4

I donned a black gown for the ceremony. I could care less what Tomman thought. I would not wed this day. I mourned for my love and would mourn for Hyrule if I could not accomplish what I set out to do. 

The bolt clicked open an hour before sunset.

"Black?" he spat. "That's rather untraditional."

"Call it breaking tradition if you must have a reason." He pursed his lips, but said nothing.

A large train led us from the castle to the Temple of Time. Those of Hyrule Castle Town lined the procession path. Word of Link's death had obviously spread quickly as many hissed and spat in the direction of Tomman. His guards would attack on occasion, throwing spatters to the ground. I had a guard to either side of me, preventing me from intervening with any of the torment that was befalling my people. We reached the doors of the Temple, the shallow reflecting pool glowing orange in the fading daylight. I knew this would be the last sunset I would see, one way or another.

We entered the Temple with only one other guard who held me, the rest remaining outside to fend off the gathering people. A priest of the Temple waited by the vacant black marble altar, a look of anguish on his face. The doors closed heavily behind us and Tomman stopped, setting down the large pouch he had carried with him. He looked back at the door, raising a hand. Summoning a black mist that swirled above his head, he brought his hand down, sending it to the door. The mist encircled the door, shrouding it. I looked to him, attempting to hide my shock. 

"We all have our little secrets, don't we?" he said smugly. "I don't wish to have our ceremony interrupted. Don't worry, Princess," he added, grabbing my face. "This will be short and sweet and soon it will all be over for you." He smiled as he thrust his tongue into my mouth. I clamped my jaw down hard, biting his tongue. He howled in pain, staggering backward. I raised my hands above my head, summoning a disabling power from the Triforce. I spread my hands, aiming for both Tomman and his guard. The guard was little trouble, losing consciousness quickly. Unprepared, the force of the blow was enough to knock Tomman off his feet, sliding him across the cold tile of the Temple.

"I do not wed today," I stated firmly. "Even if I have to bring this Temple down myself, I will see to it that you will never rule this kingdom."

~~Zelda? Can you hear me?~~ Rauru's voice rang through my ears. ~~We have freed Impa and are now here, awaiting you word. What will you have us do?~~

~~Place a spell of protection upon the Temple of Time,~~ I answered quickly. The Temple would surely topple without it. ~~Then see if you can break the barrier Tomman has placed upon the door.~~

~~As you command.~~ I could feel a strange power start to pulsate through the Temple. Tomman seemed to feel it too as he scrambled to his feet.

"I don't know what you are trying to do, but it shan't work." He regained his footing, shaking off the aftereffects of the Triforce's blow. "Very well then. If you will not wed, there is something you will do." He looked to the Door of Time. "Open the door," he said, motioning to it.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me, girl. I know what lies beyond that door. And if you will not wed me to give me this kingdom, then I will take it the hard way."

"What makes you think that by opening that door, you will gain this kingdom?"

"The power of the Master Sword will give me the throne." He was disillusioned, bordering on insanity.

"Even if I wanted to, which I most certainly do not, I don't have the proper keys with which to open the door."

"You mean these?" He smirked as he opened the large pouch he had carried from the castle. A strange light glowed from within the pouch as he reached in, producing the three Spiritual Stones. "I had a better use for your Hero's body than food, I'm afraid. He was a wonderful puppet in convincing the pathetic creatures who held these that I, or rather he, needed them." I closed my eyes, my blood boiling. He had not only killed the Hero of Time, but went on to deface Link's body with his presence. The Triforce churned within me, building a powerful blast that would hopefully render Tomman useless.

"You still have not all the keys." The Ocarina of Time was still missing. "And besides, the Triforce is no longer within the Sacred Realm."

"No," he said, looking at me intently. "But a piece is within you." He began walking slowly toward me, setting the pouch down. "And I will find a way to take it from you."

"You'll have to kill me first."

"With pleasure." I waited until he was no more than an arms' length away before releasing the magic building within me. Without the aide of the Sages, it took every ounce of strength within my body to control it, as Tomman flew across the Temple, landing at the feet of the frightened priest. I held the shaft of light upon him as long as my body would hold out, hoping it would be enough. Completely drained, I released the spell, falling against the cold, polished stonewall. I slid to the ground, my legs unable to support me. My eyes slowly drifted to Tomman. He was little more than a pile of a being on the floor, unmoving. 

My eyes shot up as one of the high, stained-glass windows shattered, a dark form swinging through it. The form landed on the tile on all fours, the rain of glass shards sparkling around him. The glass stopped in mid-flight, rising back up to the shell of the window, mending itself. The spell of the Sages worked well. My eyes went back to the figure that slowly rose in the center of the Temple. My weak body could not take another battle, but the crystal blue eyes that fell upon me filled my body with a joy and a strength I know not how I found. I scrambled to my feet, running with newfound energy, barely able to form the words.

"Link!" I fell into his arms, kissing him more deeply than I thought I had the power to do. "Oh, Link," I said, tears flowing quickly as he held me. "You were. . .you were dead. . ."

"Well," he said carefully, "I. . .was. . .but I'll explain that later." He pulled me back, his eyes falling on Tomman who slowly stirred.

"You," he hissed, pulling himself to his feet with the aide of the marble altar. "How many times do I have to kill you, boy?" Link stepped in front of me, blocking Tomman's path. He drew his sword, raising his shield before him. I stayed back to regain my strength. That last blow did little more than render him unconscious for a moment. I feared what it would take to put him down for some length of time. I focused, pulling my strength and wits together as I tried to keep my balance. I looked up to see Link stepping toward Tomman, readying himself. Tomman sneered, drawing his hands apart, away from his body. A spark of black light fizzled between his hands, growing quickly. Tomman turned to Link, slapping his hands together, creating a steady beam of black magic surging right toward Link. The Hero threw his shield up, successfully blocking the magic. But Tomman's magic was powerful to say the least, as Link's boots began sliding on the polished tile floor. He tried to keep his footing, but found it was best not to fight it too much else he'd fall. He continued sliding backward until his heel hit the wall. The stream became stronger and larger, reaching the edges of the shield. I wasn't ready, but I had little choice. I had to act. I placed one hand to my chest, more to balance myself, my right hand shooting out in front of me, a green glowing ball forming from my fingertips. The sphere of light hit Tomman, doing little more than knocking him off balance. Tomman fell to one knee, releasing Link from the stream of magic imprisoning him. Link acted quickly, rushing the fallen Prince. But it was in vain as Tomman threw a hand up, a stark white ray blasting Link back against the wall. "Stupid boy," he said under his breath as he staggered to his feet, standing over the stunned Link. The wind had been knocked from him; he barely moved even as Tomman approached, Link's sword in his hand. "Now, dear Princess. Unless you would like to see him die for the second time in two days, I would suggest you take the Ocarina of Time from the pouch and open the door." My breath caught in my throat. He did have the Ocarina. I thought quickly. Even if I did open the door, it seemed that he did not know that Link was the only one who could pull the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time, or else he would not have killed him the day before. Another plan formed quickly in my mind as I stepped carefully toward the pouch. I reached in to find the gleaming Ocarina resting silently in the bottom of the leather bag. I looked back to Link who had composed himself, his eyes wide yet fearless as he stared down his own weapon turned upon him. Tomman looked at me as well, impatience forming in his eyes. "Open it now!" he cried out. I raised the Ocarina of Time to my lips, playing the simple melody of the Song of Time. The notes resonated through the Temple as it began to shake slightly. I looked behind me as the Door of Time began to slowly slide open. The chamber was dark save the single ray of light piercing the blackness, lighting the Master Sword in the center of the chamber. Tomman's breath was almost a hiss as he inhaled deeply, tossing Link's blade to the far end of the Temple. He stepped away quickly, nearly running for the door. He grabbed me, pulling me off my feet, dragging me into the chamber with him. "I think it should be best that you witness this first hand, my wife." He threw me to the side of the chamber as he stepped carefully up toward the sword.

~~Link! Grab one of the Spiritual Stones from the altar!~~

~~What? Have you lost your mind Zelda?~~

~~If I tried to trap him in here with the Song of Time, he would surely stop me before two notes left the Ocarina. He's too preoccupied right now to see you. Grab one of the stones. The Door of Time will close.~~ 

~~But it will trap you.~~

~~I can warp out. Just do it before it's too late!~~

Tomman's fingers nearly brushed the blue enameled finish of the hilt as he stepped closer. I glanced to Link carefully as he walked up slowly to the altar. Tomman grasped the hilt of the blade, a sudden charge of magic flowing through him. He was not one chosen to carry the blade and would surely have perished had he been of normal mortal men. This was my chance as I turned to Link.

"Now!" I called out, watching Link swipe the Spiritual Stone of the Forest from the altar. I in turn focused the magic of the Triforce building within me. I unleashed the magic on Tomman, coupling with the protective magic of the Master Sword. He cried out in anguish as the Door of Time slowly closed. My vision began to tunnel as I shook of the blackness trying to claim me. My work was not yet finished, as Tomman still stood, his hands still upon the glowing hilt of the Master Sword. His painful cries echoed in the dark chamber as the Door of Time slammed closed. Prince Tomman finally collapsed, rolling down the shallow steps surrounding the Pedestal of Time. My hands dropped as I staggered forward, my vision nothing more than two tiny pinholes of light. I stepped forward carefully to see that he was truly dead. Tomman laid lifeless, killed by the protective powers of the Temple of Light. My work complete, I collapsed, giving in to the darkness.


	5. Ch 5

Author's Note ~ Sorry it took so long to get this up.  But here it is, the final chapter.  Note that here it takes a twist away from third person, but it was the only way to write this part of the story.

****

Link held the Kokiri Emerald, watching as the Door of Time slid closed, trapping Zelda and Prince Tomman in the chamber. He ran to the door as it slammed shut, feeling he should be the one in there, not Zelda. He leaned against the door as the Temple began to shake violently, stones from the roof falling halfway to the tile before stopping, replacing themselves back into their proper spots.

Tomman's terrible cries silenced, the shaking ending. The doors to the Temple suddenly flung open as the six Sages rushed in. The battle that had been raging outside since the Sages had resurrected Link had no doubt ceased when the ground began to shake. Most of Tomman's guards had fallen to the angry villagers and the Sages. Now the Sages made their way quickly to the Door of Time.

"Where is the Princess?" Saria asked, a fearful look within her bright blue eyes.

"She willfully trapped herself in the chamber with Tomman," Link explained. "But she hasn't warped out yet, and she has the Ocarina of Time. Without it, there's no way for me to get to her without breaking down the door."

"That is not possible, young Hero," Rauru said. "We will go quickly to the Chamber of Sages and from there, enter the Chamber of Time. Replace the Spiritual Stone, and we shall open the door from inside." The Sages gathered into a small circle, joining hands. The unlikely grouping of the Zora princess, the Kokiri girl, the Goron big brother, the Sheikah, and the Gerudo thief joined hands with Rauru, each turning quickly into a sparkling ball of light. The six points sped away to the Chamber of Sages, each landing on their corresponding symbol. They raised their hands, looking to the endless top of the chamber, again vanishing to reappear upon their respected symbols within the Chamber of Time. Saria gasped as her eyes fell upon the two bodies lying beside her. Impa raced to the side of her Princess while Darunia knelt beside Tomman.

"He is gone," Darunia's booming voice said softly. All eyes fell to Impa as a tear rolled down her sharp cheek.

"As is she." Saria collapsed into Rauru, while Nabooru placed a hand upon Ruto's scaled shoulder. Impa bowed her head, taking the Ocarina of Time from Zelda's lifeless hand. She slowly played the Song of Time as Darunia carefully lifted the body of the fallen Princess of Hyrule.

Link had replaced the Kokiri Emerald on the altar, turning as the Door of Time began to open, anxious and yet terrified of what was to emerge. He could see little more than silhouettes as the priests rushed to light torches around the Temple. The Sages walked slowly from the chamber, Link's breath catching in his throat as light fell upon Darunia as he stepped through the doorway.

"No," Link gasped, barely able to contain his emotions.

"I am sorry, Brother," Darunia said as he knelt down, laying Zelda upon the cold tile. Link collapsed next to her, cradling her lifeless head against his chest. A tear rolled down his cheek as Impa knelt beside him.

"She said she would do anything to see that Tomman did not take Hyrule," Impa said softly. "Even take her own life if necessary. She was wise and brave, doing what was good for her kingdom and her people."

"Can't you do something? You were able to bring me back. Can't you do the same for her?"

"We were able to give your life back because you are the Hero of Time," Rauru said. "There is no one to take your place as of yet. It is a strange and mysterious power that gives you nearly an immortal life until the next Hero of Time is born. Zelda was the guardian of the Triforce of Wisdom, but that does not mean she is irreplaceable in the eyes of the Triforce."

"She is irreplaceable in my eyes," Link said softly, bowing his head.

Saria sniffled, glancing back to the Chamber of Time. A strange light caught her eyes, one that did not belong within the Chamber. "Rauru?" she said softly, pulling at his robe. "What is that?" Rauru looked to where the child motioned, the strange light catching his eyes as well. They left the grouping to investigate. Saria approached the glowing green ball carefully, feeling its great power pull her in. She closed her eyes, a strange sound resonating through her head, yet she heard nothing. "It's the Triforce of Wisdom."

"It left Zelda's body when she perished," Rauru added. "But that is unusual that it did not seek another guardian."

"It is destined that the Seventh Sage carry and protect the Triforce of Wisdom." Saria shook her head, unsure of where those words had come from. "Did I actually say that?"

"It seems as though the Triforce is speaking through you, child." Rauru looked back to the mourners. "It seems to have chosen you, young Saria, to speak on its behalf for the moment. See if you can't pick it up." Saria looked wearily to the Sage of Light, biting her lower lip as she stepped forward to the Triforce. As she neared it, its form began to take the shape of the pyramid spoken of in legend. She reached out carefully, feeling its great power draw her toward it. Her small hands grasped the sides as she steadied herself, overcome with a great surge of power. How did Zelda carry this thing? she thought. The answer came silently to her as the Triforce showed her the great strength of the Princess of Hyrule. She had been overwhelmed as the young child that suddenly received the Triforce when Ganondorf hand placed his evil hands upon the unified triangle. Link had already been taken to the Chamber of Sages where he would grow accustomed to the strange force within him during his next seven years of sleep. It would be second nature to him, and he would not even know he carried it. Zelda on the other hand was rendered helpless for three days as her body adjusted, cared for closely by Impa as they fled the Evil King. The strange scenes and memories that were not hers danced through Saria's head as she walked carefully to the fallen Princess, the Triforce of Wisdom in hand.

"What is that?" Nabooru asked as Saria passed with the glowing pyramid.

"Our last hope," Rauru said as Saria stopped before Link. The Hero of Time looked up, his brow knit as Saria raised her small hands, the Triforce floating out of them. It floated down slowly, absorbing into the body of the Princess.

****

My head throbbed and my ears rang, the blood pounding rapidly through them. I couldn't move, overwhelmed by the power of the Triforce as I had been seven long years ago when it had first chosen me to guard it. The feeling slowly started to return to my body as the blood slowed in my ears. I could feel strong arms holding me as I found the strength to force my eyes open slowly. The harsh torchlight flooded in, blurring my vision further. The figure of a female Zora stood directly in front of me. Ruto? I couldn't be sure. She gasped, a smile spreading across her face. My eyes wandered slowly. Nabooru stood beside her, Darunia behind them both. Saria sat to my left, her breathing almost labored as she smiled at me, her eyes darting up above me. I willed my eyes open farther to see Link. It was he who held me, smiling.

"You're. . .alright. . ." he whispered, amazed. I smiled weakly as he grasped my hand tightly, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I didn't even have the strength to reply as the darkness consumed me, though this time, with a gentle green glow. . .

I had not missed the vulnerability I had felt seven years ago when the Triforce of Wisdom had first merged with my body and spirit. Again, three days I spent, in and out of consciousness, Link ever by my side for those rare, brief moments I was awake. 

It was not until early on the forth morning that I had the strength to sit up. The sky was a pale lavender, the sun not yet peaking over the hills. Link slept peacefully in a chair beside my bed, wrapped in a thin blanket. I couldn't bring myself to wake him, enjoying the sight as a small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. It was a sight I wanted to see every morning for the rest of my life. And now, as dawn broke on a beautiful morning, I knew deep down, that it could truly be so.


End file.
